Treat You Better
by JehSanti
Summary: Existem amores em que dois se tornam um. Então, basta escolher. Qual amor você quer? [KakaSaku][[UN][Angst/Friendship/Smut]


**Treat You Better**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 _When you call my name_

Quando você chama meu nome

 _It's like a little prayer_

É como uma pequena oração

 _I'm down on my knees_

Estou de joelhos

 _I want to take you there_

Eu quero levá-lo lá

* * *

Os olhos se reviraram no momento que um rompante loiro atravessou a porta do escritório. Kakashi sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha ao se endireitar na cadeira, nervoso. Todos os seus sensores de ninja de elite estavam enfraquecidos naquele momento, se não, ele com certeza teria previsto o ex-aluno se aproximando de seu gabinete.

Naruto falava sem parar sobre ele lhe dar uma missão que preste e mais algumas coisas que o Hokage não estava dando a mínima. O misto de tensão e excitação corriam em suas veias. Suas mãos desceram, tentando aplacar o furacão que jazia entre suas pernas, sem sucesso. Ele sabia que aquela situação havia lhe dado apenas mais motivação.

Balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa inconsciente para algo que Naruto lhe perguntava. Logo, Shikamaru e Shizune entraram pela porta escancarada, discutindo algo entre si e incorporando Naruto no assunto.

Sua respiração estava ofegante e pequenas gotas de suor começavam a brotar na área exposta de seu rosto mascarado, quando teve que rapidamente empurrar a cadeira mais pra frente, ouvindo um resmungo em resposta.

Shikamaru se aproximou precipitadamente, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida ao ver seu assistente se debruçar sob a mesa.

\- Precisamos resolver isso rapidamente, Hokage-sama. Caso contrário, penso que poderemos ter problemas sérios com o povo. - disse, amostrando alguns orçamentos para o festival que aconteceria daqui algumas semanas.

Aquele seria o primeiro festival que fariam depois da guerra. As pessoas precisavam daquilo para renovar suas forças, afinal, já havia se passado dois anos inteiros e só o que fizeram foi reconstruir a vila. Contudo, alguns problemas de verba estavam acontecendo e alguns dos principais eventos do festival teriam que ser cortados, como a queima de fogos.

Kakashi tentou ler o que estava no papel que Shikamaru lhe estendera, observando o rapaz para saber se ele teria percebido alguma coisa, mas o jounin permanecia impassível como sempre.

Espremeu os olhos para focar nos números e letras ali presentes, mas um tremor começou a subir por seu ventre e se alojar na boca do estômago. O Hokage começou a ficar nervoso e passou os olhos por todos os ali presente, pensando no que faria.

\- Sakura… - gemeu baixinho, fechando os olhos e puxando um suspiro por entre os dentes.

\- Hã? Kakashi-sensei, o que você disse? - Naruto perguntou, se aproximando da mesa.

Kakashi bateu com força no tampo de madeira, fazendo alguns objetos de papelaria pularem na mesa. Todos os olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, aguardando o Hokage falar.

\- Saiam.

\- Hokage-sama. - Shizune ameaçou se aproximar da enorme mesa que adornava o gabinete do Rokudaime, mas Kakashi abriu os olhos e olhou-a de forma ameaçadora.

\- Não quero ouvir mais nada. Preciso um momento. Por favor, se retirem. Todos. - proferiu, olhando para Naruto alertando-o que ele deveria obedecê-lo.

Todos saíram em um rompante, menos o loiro hiperativo, que arrastava o pé contrariado, praguejando baixinho.

Quando finalmente sentiu as presenças se afastarem, Kakashi arrastou a cadeira executiva para trás, revelando uma cabeleira rosada e olhos esmeraldinos nublados pelo desejo. Ela sorria, com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas pelo abafamento e os lábios brilhantes pelo trabalho constante no membro que ela agora segurava, fazendo pequenos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

\- O que eu faço com você, mulher? - ele perguntou, puxando-a pela nuca e acomodando-a em seu colo.

\- O que você quiser, Hokage-sama. Estou aqui para lhe servir. - Sakura secou os cantos dos lábios com os dedos com o olhar fixo nos ônix à sua frente. Podia sentir o aperto de suas mãos em seu quadril e rebolou um pouco, se esfregando em seu pau meio mole que descansava ainda para fora da calça.

Um dedo da kunoichi dedilhou a borda da máscara, segurando o momento o máximo que pudesse. Se aproximou do rosto levemente suado e ofegante, depositando um beijo em cada olho, depois na ponta do nariz e, por fim, nos lábios cobertos pelo tecido preto da máscara. Abaixou, por fim, capturando os lábios sempre escondidos, privando a humanidade de uma das visões mais bonitas que já havia visto. Kakashi era um homem espetacular, em todos os setores, e ela já provava disso há alguns meses.

Hoje, estava ali apenas para agradá-lo, já que era sempre o contrário que acontecia.

Começou tirando a máscara por completo, e por fim, desabotoando o colete de sua nova roupa ninja, expondo o peitoral magro e definido.

Kakashi nada falava, apenas observava cada movimento de sua ex-aluna. Ela era selvagem e dominadora, e ele sabia que não era exatamente o tipo submisso, por isso nunca havia permitido que ela fizesse… Bem, tudo que ela fez estava fazendo com ele naquele momento.

Ela havia chegado como quem não quer nada e agora estavam ali, semi-nus, em seu escritório no meio do dia, com uma janela imensa atrás de si e uma porta destrancada.

Sakura beijava o pescoço delgado e lambia as veias que se formaram quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás, descansando-a no encosto da cadeira. Ela sorriu contra a pele, pensando que ele havia se rendido, se entregado completamente para ela.

Arranhou o tórax marcado por cicatrizes e desceu a mão até encontrar o membro no meio das pernas onde sentava. Começou novamente uma massagem ressuscitadora, enquanto fazia uma trilha de volta à boca do prateado.

As mãos de Kakashi finalmente tomaram vida e agarraram as nádegas da rosada, que deu um saltinho no colo dele. As línguas brincavam numa dança sensual e ao mesmo tempo uma disputa territorial. A saia da kunoichi era levantada gradativamente, conforme o membro em sua mão voltava a ganhar vida depois de seu cansativo trabalho oral.

\- Tire suas roupas. - Kakashi ordenou em seu ouvido, mordendo a orelha vermelha no processo.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua espinha. Adorava quando ele entrava no modo dominante e, por mais que quisesse liderar ali, poderia ceder em alguns momentos.

Com um sorriso sacana, a kunoichi se afastou, apoiando as mãos no tórax semi-desnudo, e começou a puxar lentamente o zíper de sua vestimenta, com os olhos fixos nos enegrecidos à sua frente.

O Hokage já estava pronto pra outra, feito pedra no meio das pernas delgadas de sua ex-aluna. A saia curta que ela usava somada com a posição em que ela estava, lhe dava uma visão ampla e desempedida de sua calcinha branca de renda. Os olhos dele cravaram naquele ponto e foram subindo lentamente, até encontrar os seios envoltos por um belíssimo sutiã da mesma cor e do mesmo material. Um conjunto, hã?

\- Você veio preparada, não é, Sakura- _chan_? - ele perguntou, arrastando as mãos pelas coxas femininas e subindo pela lateral de seu quadril, apertando sua cintura.

\- E se eu disser que sim? - as mãos da rosada circularam as dele, levando-as até os próprios seios.

Kakashi gemeu controlado e fechou a mão nos montes médios ainda cobertos pela renda.

Sakura tirou o colete completamente e, logo após, levou as mãos para trás, abrindo o fecho da lingerie. Rapidamente o ex-copy-nin pegou a peça e jogou para trás, avançando com gosto e abocanhando um mamilo com a boca.

A cabeça da kunoichi pendeu para trás, enquanto as mãos delicadas - mas extremamente destrutivas - se enterravam nos fios prateados, segurando-o no lugar.

Tinham urgência, mas não tinham pressa. Apesar de que, a qualquer momento, qualquer pessoa pudesse passar por aquela porta e pegá-los no flagra, não se importavam. Aliás, esse perigo deixava tudo mais deliciosamente empolgante.

As mãos de Kakashi serpenteavam por todos os lugares agora, a saia já descansava abandonada na cintura e os dedos dele ultrapassavam os limites da calcinha, tentando entrar e aliviar um pouco da necessidade instalada no meio de suas pernas dela.

Estava encharcada, não poderia negar. Poderia dizer que nunca estivera tão excitada nos últimos meses como naquele momento. Claro que estava sempre pronta para ele pois estar com ele já era excitante o suficiente para deixá-la molhada em segundos, mas aquela situação era nova e arrebatadora.

Quando o Hokage alcançou seu monte de prazer, a iryou-nin gemeu alto, puxando os cabelos prateados para trás, descolando os lábios de Kakashi de seus seios e grudando sua boca na dele.

Começou um beijo lento e sensual, enquanto rebolava nos dedos ágeis que lhe masturbavam, espalhando toda sua umidade. Não podia e nem queria mais esperar, aquelas preliminares estavam sufocando-a e precisava de libertação.

Agarrou o pênis que caía duro sobre o abdômen rígido e voltou a friccioná-lo.

\- Quero você, sensei. - ela disse, interrompendo o beijo e mordendo o lábio inferior dele, puxando-o. - Dentro de mim, agora.

Kakashi sorriu e prontamente a atendeu, agarrando as nádegas e esperando que ela o posicionasse em sua abertura. Sakura desceu vagarosamente, assistindo com prazer os olhos dele se fecharem e a cabeça masculina voltar a encontrar o encosto da cadeira.

Quando já tinha ele completamente dentro de si, arrastou as unhas pelo estômago definido até o torso, e ali as manteve, se apoiando para começar os movimentos de sobe e desce.

\- Você é tão gostosa. - Kakashi dizia em seu ouvido, enquanto agarrava, mais uma vez, sua bunda, mas dessa vez para aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos. - Porra.

Sakura se afastou do enlace dele e se apoiou nos joelhos ainda cobertos pela calça negra que o Hokage vestia, e voltou a liderar os movimentos. A posição a deixava completamente exposta e aberta para os olhos ônix que não perdiam um mísero movimento.

Kakashi nunca imaginou, nem em seus sonhos mais eróticos, que, um dia, estaria transando com sua ex-aluna em seu gabinete, em horário comercial.

Ele estava perto, podia sentir. Uma mão masculina foi para seu sexo, estimulando o clitóris enquanto a kunoichi cavalgava mordendo os lábios para reprimir os próprios gemidos.

\- Me deixe te ouvir, Sakura. - ele disse, esfregando vigorosamente o acúmulo de nervos no meio das pernas femininas.

Os corpos brilhavam com uma fina camada de suor e os gemidos sôfregos aumentavam de intensidade conforme Sakura podia sentir o orgasmo vindo.

A dormência começou nos dedinhos dos pés e foi subindo até encontrar seu baixo ventre, explodindo em tremores que se alastraram por todo corpo. Logo Kakashi veio, dentro dela, esquentando todo seu interior e a puxando para selarem os lábios num beijo desconexo devido a intensidade do clímax de ambos.

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, apenas aproveitando o calor um do outro, esperando o próprio corpo voltar a ter forças para se mexer.

Sakura foi a primeira a se afastar mínimamente, dando um beijo curto nos lábios do Hokage antes de levantar, abrir uma gaveta da escrivaninha e pegar um lenço de papel. Kakashi se ajeitou o quanto podia para depois assistir a menina terminar de se limpar, subir a calcinha e descer a saia para seu lugar de origem.

\- Foi bom pra você, sensei? - Sakura perguntou, voltando a se sentar no joelho do prateado, dando as costas para que ele fechasse o fecho de seu sutiã.

O ex-ninja de guerra afastou os cabelos rosados que atrapalhavam sua visão e conectou os fechos da peça, depositando um beijo casto no meio da costa desnuda.

\- Melhor do que eu poderia sequer imaginar.

 **Continua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Musica: Like a Prayer - Madonna_

* * *

Olá, ppl!  
Trago mais uma tentativa de long fic, não sou muito boa com isso, mas vou tentar... Planejo fazer essa fanfic muito suave, leve, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco triste, mas vai ser fácil de acompanhar e alguns capítulos pretendo fazer como oneshots, mas no final todos os capítulos se ligarão com a linha do tempo do roteiro original rs

Esse prólogo veio do futuro, o primeiro capítulo vai voltar pro início pra acompanhar a trama, ok? Vocês vão saber como tudo se desenrolou, calma!

Enfim, se tu é carente de fics KakaSaku como eu, comentem muuuito pois eu sou uma pessoa que precisa de incentivo pra continuar! hahahaha


End file.
